There are situations, especially in motion intensive sports such as golf, baseball, soccer, tennis, archery, and shooting, where the movements of objects or persons are paramount to the game, and a player constant strives to improve or perfect such movements. For example, a player may wish to understand and seek instant feedback regarding the motion (encompassing for example one or more physical parameters, such as a velocity, acceleration, trajectory and spin, impact point, impact timing, etc.) of any pertinent play objects such as balls, rackets, and clubs, as well as to seek identification and improvement of deficiencies and mistakes in the player's technique.
In prior art US Patent Publication 2012/0276512 A1 (Published on Nov. 1, 2012) and/or US Patent Publication 2010/0081116 A1 (Published on Apr. 1, 2010) examples of commercial videotaping arrangements to capture and send video images through Internet for storage and human interpretation are disclosed. However, such systems are suitable primarily for one-on-one human coaching, albeit coaching from a location remote from the player, and are incapable of or become very inefficient when for example scaled up to accommodate multiple players.
Hence improved arrangements and methods for play objects and/or player position/motion analysis and for providing coaching/feedback are desired.